When All Sisters Meet
by Redfield Universe
Summary: Every sister that was separated in the triplets meet. But what will Jessica do to get on Niki's nerves. Also Barbara is the OC because she was not physically seen or played so she doesn't have a tag.


**Hey guys I'm back. I had somethings do and I won't post as often anymore. I have a lot of things to do. Such as I had to watch all the episodes and all the seasons of Heroes to be able to make this. Also takes place from Genesis all the way to Brave New World. Yes Niki, Jessica, and Tracy will all meet up a some point during this. Also Barbara will be in it and if you don't know what Barbara's power is, it is superhuman or enhanced speed just like Daphne expect Barbara can actually walk normally during the eclipse so yea.**

 **Summery: What would it be like for all the sisters to meet. Will it be disaster? Will Jessica get on everyone's nerve? Or will everyone get along fine?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or any of the characters.**

 **Las Vegas, Nevada**

Niki was doing what she normally would. Go in the garage and internet strip. Micah on the other hand was being a genius. Niki as done and put on a robe and went to the computer to see what people were saying. "Let's see how I've done," she said.

 _Lets see more._

"It will cost you another 39 dollars," she typed.

 _Bitch_

After that she closed the computer and said, "Pervert." Next she left the garage and went to find Micah. She said Micah's name and he didn't answer. She said it again and he didn't answer her. Next she yelled it and he said, "Yea mom." She walked up to him and said, "Don't scar me like that." She went behind Micah and said, "Has anyone every told you your the smarts like kid." He smiles and looks up at her and says, "You do, all the time." Next she asked, "What is that?" He said, "It's for the eclipse when it happens. You know, when the moon covers up the sun." Niki looks at him and tells him to get ready for school.

He says, "I'm already ready. Packed lunch and everything. What 'bout you?" "Don't get smart with me," she said. Then she heard something and knew someone was coming. "Go get your stuff and wait by the back door," she said. "Why?"he said. "Just go." She said. Then she looked out the window and saw two bad guys. She hurried and got dressed. Later the were hurrying out the house and into he car. The two bad people were at the door and they had to get out some way besides the front. Just as they drove away, the two men busted the door down and started trashing the place looking for Niki.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

At the school Micah was looking at one of his 9th Wonders comic book while Niki was talking to someone in charge. The principal said, "I don't think this is the right school for Micah." "But he's made friends," she said. He said, "I'm sorry." "He's on the soccer team," she said with more anger. He once again said, "I'm sorry." She then said, "I paid 25 thousand dollars to me son into this snobfest. That's what I was told to him here." "The last three books have balanced," he said. She got more angry and said, "Well, take it out of the 25 thousand I gave you." He looked up and said, "Well, I'm sorry it was a donation and sent to the government. It was spent." "Well, unspend it," she said. He said, "I'm sorry." "I want my money back," she said bending forward. He said, "I can't." Next she grabbed him by the tie and said, "I want my money back." For the last time he said, "I'm sorry."

She let go of him and pulled Micah up and said, "Come on Micah, your too good for this schoo." When walking to the door she saw her reflection. It moved differently from her. She then said, "Leave me alone!" and rushed out the school and back into her car with Micah wondering why she looked at herself in the fish tank like that.

Later they were at Tina's house. They got to door and knocked on it. "I've made some mistakes, I'll admit it," Niki said. Micah asked, "Mom, why'd you look at yourself like that in the fish tank?" Niki looked down and said, "You know I'd never let you get hurt right." Micah nodded and the door opened to find Tina standing there. "How long?" she asked. "Only a couple hours," Niki said. Tina looked at Micah and said, "There's ice-cream in the freezer." Micah looks up at Niki and she smiles and nods.

They all walk in and Niki talks to Tina. "What's the problem?" "Linderman," Niki says. Tina sighs and says, "How much you owe him?" "30 thousand," she answered quickly. "Borrowing money from a monster, you know where that will get you," she said. "I know, and I was only a few bills down. I used some to get Micah into private school because I don't know what to do with him in public. And the rest for food and all that stuff," Niki said. "Also it feels as if someone is watching me." "Of course. Linderman, has spies all around you to make you think like that," Tina said. "No, like someone I can't see. I don't know why I'm telling you this. Does this even make sense," Niki said. Tina said, "No but I can tell you what does make sense and this you have to find some way to come up with 30 thousand dollars." Niki nodded and walked out the door.

Later she was back at her house. She saw that the place was trashed but saw Micah's eclipse project. She looked through it and saw an eclipse. Then she heard something and saw someone and tried to run out the door but to be pulled by her hair to her garage. They told her that she now had to pay 50 thousand dollars and she had a chance to lower what she had to pay. After taking off her jacket and unbuttoning her jeans, she stopped and got slapped. Next she said, "Screw you." and got punched.

Sometime after a blackout, four hours later, her answering machine was going off. Micah as telling her to come pick him up and that he hated it there. Next she sees the two bad guys brutally. She looked at the camera and removed it off the stand. Then she looked in the mirror, her reflection moved and told her to keep quiet about it. She couldn't believe this. Next the reflection was gone cause the mirror was broken.

 **So guys I will be posting these like episodes of just Niki,Jessica,Tracy, and maybe Barbara because of her enhanced speed but yea. Hope you liked it like,favorite,review, and pm me. YAY GO HEROES. Thanks for reading and I'll be back sooner or later.**


End file.
